


Give Breadsticks A Prompt!

by takethebreadsticksandRUN



Series: Give Breadsticks A Prompt! [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, give me a prompt in the comments, not sure how to tag this one, see extra details, uhhh hey if you want me to write a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebreadsticksandRUN/pseuds/takethebreadsticksandRUN
Summary: Have a prompt/dialogue snippet/ficlet idea/pairing you really like? Let me know!
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: Give Breadsticks A Prompt! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081154
Comments: 26
Kudos: 6





	Give Breadsticks A Prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling a little meh with my own ideas, so decided to open up requests here as I don't have a Tumblr.  
> If you've read my stuff in the past and likes it or just want a fic written, leave a comment and I'll do my best!

Sup dudes!

You may or may not have seen my writing before,so a brief intro- I'm breadsticks!I mainly write for the Magnus Archives but I've been branching out lately. I love writing fluff and humor but I occasionally will dabble in the angst. 

Recently I did a commission for a friend and really enjoyed the experience so I thought I might try something like that here! 

Here are some guidelines for submissions.

YAY:

Anything fluffy

Any canon ship (and some non canon ones, see below)

Canon compliant

AU's or canon-divergent (looking at you TMA)

Romantic or platonic pairings

Polyamorous relationships

Character studies (might take longer)

Trans/enby/GNC is a yes from me :)

Angst

Whump

Neurodivergent characters

NAY:

Rape/non- con

P!dophilia

Incest

SMUT OF ANY KIND (making out is fine)

As a general rule I avoid writing anything with Elias in it because I despise him with every fiber of my being. I may make an exception for LonelyEyes stuff

Toxic/manipulative/controlling dynamics

Favorite ships!

Tim/Sasha

Jon/Martin

Nureyev/Juno

Juno & Rita

Jet & Rita

But don't limit to those ones! I just have more experience with those ships.

Depending on the prompt the length may vary but I usually aim for about 1,500 words on average. Leave your request in the comments with as much detail as you like and I'll do my best! You can request more than one fic. I'll reply to you once I've started the fic or if I need to clarify something. I may repost this to get more requests or add updates/chapters as needed. 

SO

What do you want me to write?

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is something y'all would be interested in...


End file.
